It Happened By Chance
by MissCarbon
Summary: Maka receives a fully paid scholarship to a very large and pristine college in the United States. While there she meets many new people but only one mysterious boy really catches her interest. [[I suck at summaries. There'll be a better one up when I can come up with one.]] [[Alternate Universe]]


**A.N: Hello all! I sure do hope you guys enjoy my rendition of Soul Eater! Yes, this takes place in an Alternate Universe so there won't be any meisters or anything like that. Anywho, I had this posted up on my other account but after some unfortunate events I basically deleted that account and decided to start working on this fic again on this account that I had as a backup. Again, I hope ya'll like this story and if anyone wants to help me come up with a different name for the college please feel free to contact me! I'm up for any and all ideas! Thanks so much! Enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Okubo.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Oh sweetie, are you sure you'll be okay on this long flight all by yourself?"

"Yes, Dad," Maka huffed, shrugging out of his tight embrace. He backed up slightly, sniffing and rubbing his bright red nose. She rolled her eyes then turned looking around at the crowded airport terminal. Blank and determined faces rushed past heading quickly to their destinations. Maka spotted a few families saying their goodbyes to one another. The heartbroken emotion plastered on the face of each person pulled at Maka's heartstrings. Deep down (though she would never admit it), Maka wished she felt remorse for leaving her father. She wished that she could turn and genuinely hug and kiss his cheek goodbye. But she couldn't. Deep down Maka was actually happy. Happy that she was leaving her old life in the city behind and, most of all, happy she was leaving _him _behind.

Maka's parents had divorced a few years back when her mother found out her dad had cheated. There had been an intense custody battle and, thankfully, in the end her mother had won. Maka had lived contently with her up until recently. Her mother had accepted a new job which required her to travel and since it had been Maka's last year in high school her mother suggested she go live with her father.

Since the divorce Maka had only seen him a handful of times, and each time he had been overbearing, over-affectionate, and downright smothering. Of course she had protested the invitation to live with him but in the end she had lost that battle with her mother; and she hated every minute of it. Night after night Maka kept herself company in the empty house because her so-called 'father' went out gallivanting all hours of the night with women. His favorite place to visit was a small pub at the end of the street they lived on called "Chupa-Cabra." He spend most of the money he earned on women and drinks. Often he came home in the middle of the night a drunken mess, bumping into things and making loud noises, waking her obviously. On more than one occasion Maka was left to take care of him. He often cried and moped around, beating himself up for things he regretted: mainly the divorce and the adultery charge. Drowning his sorrows was apparently the only way he knew how to deal with his past and she didn't like it one bit. Maka resented him for his actions.

Maka knew he really did care for her though, even if he was sometimes unsure of how to show it. He had gotten her a job working in the library at the large private school he worked at. It wasn't much and the hours weren't too great but it got Maka out of the house. She had been able to save up a good bit for the trip and for that she was thankful.

"Here they come," her father muttered, pulling Maka out of her drifting thoughts and back down to reality. She turned in the direction of his outstretched hand. Searching through the sea of bodies, her eyes land on two figures walking their way and she instantly froze as she recognized them. It was the chairman and his son.

"Mr. Shinigami, sir. Glad you could make it," Maka's father said in the politest of manners as the two came closer. "This is my daughter, Maka Albarn." He reached over and places his hands on her shoulders; against her wishes she stayed still and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Thank you Spirit," Mr. Shinigami said politely; he then turned giving Maka his full attention. "Pleased to finally meet you; I have heard an awful lot about you. You're just as beautiful as your father described.

"W-why thank you, sir." Maka blushed and extended her hand. Mr. Shinigami removed his gloved hand from beneath his long, black robe and shook. Even without introductions Maka already knew who he was. In the Albarn house the name Shinigami was spoken often. He was her father's boss. Mr. Shinigami ran the most prestigious private school in all of Japan and her father was his right hand man. Maka had never met him in person, only seen him in pictures than hung throughout the school. Mr. Shinigami was the reason she was about to take the flight of a lifetime.

Turning, Mr. Shinigami outstretched both arms from his robe and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. Almost immediately the boy slid away from his father and turned red in the face.

"FATHER! Must I ALWAYS remind you to never put your hands on me!?" He turned, crossing his arms and giving them his back.

Mr. Shinigami took a closer step towards Maka and her father. "Please excuse him. He's in one of his moods," he whispered. Maka bit her tongue to hold in a chuckle.

"I heard that father!" he said turning his head slightly, giving his father a death stare. Mr. Shinigami shook his head then turned his attention back to Maka.

"I assume you can already gather that he is my son. You can call him Kidd."

Maka smiled then looked at Kidd's defiant back. She sighed inwardly. This was the person she was going to be spending the next fifteen hours with. She had only seen him a few times while working in the library and from what she had witnessed everyone treated him like he was a God. She had never spoken to him directly and even before now she knew they wouldn't get along. Kidd was dressed in all black. Wearing a large black blazer, skinny jeans, and large black Creeper shoes. Different portions of his outfit were donned with small silver skulls.

"KIDD!" Mr. Shinigami's voice boomed throughout the entire airport terminal causing Maka, her father and a few other bystanders to jump at the intensity of his voice. "Turn and shake hands with Maka."

Without speaking, Kidd turned quickly, took Maka's already extended hand into his, and shook once. She tried to smile up at him but before the sides of her lips could curve into a small smile he had already turned back around; still giving them the silent treatment.

_Sigh_. This was going to be a long trip.

"I do hope you two have a pleasant trip," Mr. Shinigami stated, his cool demeanor returning.

"Thank you sir! I'm very grateful for this opportunity!" she replied, a bright smile upon her face again.

"Indeed you should be. You earned it!"

Maka beamed. Undeniably this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She had been chosen by a pristine college in the United States called William & Mary University to attend four years on a fully paid scholarship. The large school only awarded the scholarship to fifteen international students each fall semester and after taking long aptitude test and faxing over her credentials the college finally contacted her with the good news.

'_International flight 218 to Richmond, Virginia, United States boarding first class now.' _

A sob escaped her father as the lady over the intercom announced that their flight was ready to begin boarding. "Well Maka this is really it." He sniffed loudly, large tears in his eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Suck it up, Dad! You're worse than a woman!" she chided. He stiffened up and held out his arms, while also trying to hold back the tears. Maka accepted his embraced and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Deep down she was very thankful for him, because without him this new chapter of her life wouldn't be opening and she probably would still be stuck cleaning old dusty books.

"Thank you Dad," she muttered, staring up at him with a large smile. A huge grin swept across his face, rivaling hers.

"You're welcome baby. Anything for my little girl," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Now are you sure you packed everything you need?" he questioned as they walked side by side toward the boarding line. "Toothbrush? Deodorant? Clean underwear?"

"DAD!" Maka shrieked, blushing brightly. "Yes. I packed everything I need. We went over it hundreds of times last night, remember?"

A tear fell from his right eye. "My little girl's growing up to become a beautiful young woman," he said choking up again. Her father fished out a crumpled up used tissue and blew his nose, loudly. So loudly, in fact, a few people around them took a step away from the two. Maka's head fell with embarrassment. Of course her father couldn't keep his composure.

'_Last call for flight 218 First Class.'_

"I gotta' go Dad," Maka said hesitantly, pulling away from him, and straightening out her skirt. She was unsure of how to leave. Did she just turn and walk away? Could she just hug him once and leave it at that?

"I k-… kno-…" –he sniffed loudly, blowing his nose again- "I know."

Adjusting the bag on her shoulder, Maka swallowed the large lump in her throat and wrapped her arms around her father for one last embrace. After what seemed like hours she tried to take a step back but it was to no anvil. He had a death grip around her small frame.

"Dad," Maka gasped. "You… have to… let go. Can't… breathe."

After a moment he released her from his grasp so she could desperately inhale the beautiful thing called oxygen.

"I love you Maka," he said ever so quietly. At that moment, Maka couldn't breathe again and it wasn't because of his death grip this time. Even though he hadn't always been the ideal father, even though there had been many nights she had cried herself to sleep after taking care of him through his drunken escapades, Maka knew deep down she truly did love her father. She had to swallow the lump in her throat before she could speak.

"I love you too," she whispered. This time it was her dad who let go of their close embrace.

"Go and have many new adventures, Maka. Have fun."

And with that Maka Albarn, the skinny girl from Japan, was on her way to uncharted territory, the United States of America, to begin a new and exciting chapter in her life.


End file.
